Secrets, Relationships and Horcruxes
by crazycupcake29
Summary: Hi guys, this is my very first fanfic, so its probably not great. But I would love for you to read and review :) Hermione confesses her secret relationship with Draco.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though its amazing and I would love too._

Ron lent towards her, tilting his head. Hermione had never kissed anyone before, not properly. This was probably why she didn't realize what was happening. Ron was about to kiss her. The atmosphere was tranquil, low-key, Hermione was oblivious.

He was now close enough that their noses were touching; his eyes drifted shut. At this moment she realized, her body went in to shock. She knew what was going to happen.

Now was the time to admit it. Reveal her secret relationship with Draco; being such good friends with Ron would make it painful, and he probably wouldn't talk to her again. She didn't want to hurt him, but misleading him would be worse. Letting him believe that there was a chance, when her heart lied in the hands of Draco. She knew that telling him would be the hardest moment of her life, but she had to tell him; if she wanted any chance of a relationship.

She pulled away from Ron, pushing him back. He slowly opened his sparkling blue eyes, even in the midst of the war, they glittered through the ash.

"STOP, Stop, please, there's something I-erm have to tell you, i-it's kind of-erm important"

"What is it?"

"I k-know t-this i-is g-goin…" her voice trailed off, it was becoming weaker.

Hermione burst in to tears; she could feel her dry pale cheeks regaining moisture, as a seemingly endless flow was released from her eyes. Ron grabbed her, pulling her in closer, clutching her near to him. She could feel his heart beating against hers. His skin was ice-cold, but was somehow warming her.

"N-NO!" Hermione pushed him away in anger, drying her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Ron, this is really hard for me to say but I will regret it if I don't"

She could tell that this was not going to be the type of wound that could be patched over with a plaster, this would be incurable disease. It was going to break his heart, she was about to really hurt her one of her best friends. There was nothing she could do now; the truth had to come out…

"I'm-I'm" Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm in a relationship with Draco, Draco Malfoy"

From around the corner came a dark shadow, its presence was warming, it made Hermione feel safe. The shadow transformed, a figure emerged, the smoke clinging to it, it stared menacingly, snarling at Ron. A beam of light shone down, illuminating its face.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

The figure moved forward, its features now fully visible. Hermione smiled, knowing that Draco was there was reassuring.

"RON WEASELY"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" Ron was now raising his voice, his face glowing with anger.

"Listen Weasel, in case you hadn't noticed. I haven't done anything. I know you don't like me, I mean were practically enemies. But you're going to have to find a way to put up with me" Draco was calm, but even Ron could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Draco put his arm around Hermione; he smirked at Ron and turned away; taking Hermione with him.

When they were far enough away – so Ron couldn't hear them – Draco paused. He delved his hand in to the depths of his pocket, and pulled out a silver chain. On the end was an elliptical shaped pendant, engraved with the Slytherin crest. The shiny silver locket dangled, as it daintily swayed by Draco's side.

"I have something to give you, close your eyes"

Draco un-clipped the silver chain; he lifted it over Hermione's unusually bushy hair, and adjusted it so it hung just perfectly. Hermione opened her eyes, the deep chocolate brown met with Draco's eyes; silver like the winter moon.

"So when you're not with me, I'm always there"

"Hermione's stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies, it was a sensation that she had never experienced before. Draco leant in towards her - she knew it – he was going to kiss her. For someone who used to think of Hermione as a mudblood, a bookworm that spends every second in the library, he sure didn't seem to be feeling like that now.

The kiss was long and meaningful; it felt right, yet wrong. She knew that she wanted to be with Draco, yet the desire to check on Ron was overpowering. She let go of all thoughts that were rushing through her mind, the blood pumped round her body, thick and fast. She was paralyzed, frozen in the moment.

After 10 seconds, that felt like forever, they slowly pierced themselves apart. Their eyes opened, Hermione lovingly looked in to Draco's eyes. It was like she was looking straight through him, as if she could see his deepest thoughts, feelings, and fears. Knowing that scared him, thinking that she had the potential to know everything about him. But somehow the fear just melted away. The war, his life, everything; just faded into nothingness.

_**Everyone thought the war was over; Voldemort is defeated. But they thought wrong, the locket it a horcux. What Hermione didn't realize, is that she is in possession of a part of the Dark Lords Soul.**_

Harry stumbled towards Ron, who is sat on the floor, with his head in his hands, feeling defeated.

"R-ron, what's wrong?"

"I-its Hermione..." his heart was broken, like a punctured balloon; lifeless and deflated.

Feeling weary, he propped himself up to explain, but was interrupted by the persisting Harry.

"You know too. We need to get it from her and destroy it; before it's too late…"

"Get what? What are you talking about?" Ron was now sounding more urgent, he was confused, yet desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"The horcrux. The necklace Draco gave to Hermione. He's still alive Ron; Voldemort's still alive." Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"What? When? Did Draco know? I bet he did. First stealing Hermione, then trying to hurt her. That sounds more like him than a soppy love story. Wait a minute. YOU! Why did she tell you that she was seeing Draco?"

"Look, I'm sorry. She didn't want to hurt you; she needed someone to talk to. You know Hermione; this isn't the sort of thing she could chat to a book about! Come on, if we're going to get this horcrux, were going to need to work together"

"Okay. What do we need to do?"

Harry explained the plan; there were only two of them now. Making the task more difficult, finding them was going to be hard enough. But persuading Hermione to believe them and getting the locket from her was going to be almost impossible.

They could tell this was going to be a long night.


End file.
